The use of standard handheld flashlights, such as those commercially available under the trademarks xe2x80x9cMag-Litexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cStreamlightxe2x80x9d, is quite common in certain professional safety industries. Professionals working in these industries commonly perform inspections at, for example, crime scenes, homes, and industrial facilities. During an inspection, the professional is generally unable to effectively record the details of information gathered and will often wait until after the inspection is completed before writing down the information on paper. In some cases, important details of the inspection are simply forgotten or inaccurately described. In other cases, where the professional attempts to write down information at the time of the inspection, the procedure proves to be not only time consuming, but especially awkward and difficult.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly which is especially applicable for use by professionals in law enforcement, fire, industrial, and other safety industries.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly which uses a miniature, high quality digital recorder.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly wherein the digital recorder is powered by DC5.5V+ rechargeable Nickel Cadmium batteries.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly which is durable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly which is water resistant, i.e., xe2x80x9cshower proofxe2x80x9d.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly which is capable of continuous recording for approximately 30 minutes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly which uses a solid state, removable memory card for storing recorded material.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly which includes a voice indicator function for separately identifying each recorded message.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly which uses a built-in condenser microphone.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly which uses a built-in, high quality speaker.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly which includes a number of user function buttons operable for playing/pausing recorded voice messages, recording new messages, stopping recording or playback, returning to previous messages, forwarding to subsequent messages, and deleting messages.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly which includes a removable memory card which can be inserted and played in a separate playback device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly which is relatively lightweight.
It is another object of the invention to provide an audio recorder assembly which can be retrofit to standard, commercially available handheld flashlights.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a combination handheld flashlight and audio recorder assembly. The assembly includes a housing having a hollow interior, and defining a handle for being gripped by a user. A light is contained within the assembly housing, and is adapted for being activated by the user to project light outwardly from the assembly housing to a selected, predetermined area. An audio recorder is also contained within the assembly housing. The audio recorder includes a microphone for receiving sound messages delivered by the user and a memory medium to store the sound messages for subsequent playback by the user.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the assembly housing includes separate audio recorder and flashlight casings removably mated together at respective proximal ends for containing the audio recorder and the light.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the assembly housing is substantially tubular.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the diameter of the assembly housing is between 3.5 and 4.5 cm to allow secure and comfortable gripping by the user.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the weight of the combination flashlight and audio recorder assembly is less than 1 kg (or, approximately 2.12 lbs).
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the memory medium includes a removable memory card.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the assembly housing includes a battery storage area for storing one or more batteries used to activate the light.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a playback means is provided for playing back the sound messages stored in the memory medium to the user.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the playback means includes a speaker contained in the assembly housing for radiating the sound messages stored in the memory medium outwardly from the assembly housing to the user.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the assembly housing includes a removable back cap with openings for permitting passage of sound outwardly from the speaker.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a plurality of user-activated switches are provided for controlling the recording and playback of sound messages stored in the memory medium.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is an audio recorder assembly which is adapted for being attached to a conventional handheld flashlight. The assembly includes an audio recorder casing defining a hollow interior and having opposing distal and proximal ends. The proximal end of the casing is adapted for mating attachment to an end of the flashlight. An audio recorder is contained within the casing, and includes a microphone for receiving sound messages delivered by a user and a memory medium to store the sound messages for subsequent playback by the user.